guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crazytreeboy
Hey Crazytreeboy, I appreciate you moving Template:Condition Transfering to Template:Condition Transferring, but when moving templates you need to be especially careful to make sure that any pages referencing that template are updated. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:12, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Ah bum. I *knew* I'd forget something. But after looking a little bit I've found where to see what links to a page. Won't happen again. Standards Ok, so I was explaining to my friend that Beast Mastery always has both words capitalized, and the wiki has decided so for all skills and attributes. But... Where do I find such things? Guildwiki:Talk/UseCapitals or...? There may be many other things to look up in the future, I'd love to know where to find such things. :GW:ULC is what you want :) — Skuld 02:04, 14 June 2006 (CDT) watching a non-existent talk page If you watch an article, its talk page will automatically be watched, and vice versa. No need to create a page in order to have it be watched. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Noted, thank you. At least I made sure the favored/unfavored was in there.--Crazytreeboy 23:31, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Break a line if you really need to break a line use —'├ Aratak ┤' 23:34, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :More info on wiki . If you need more help you can wirte me on my talk page. One more think, don't forget to log in when editing your page. People get paranoie when they see other user change user page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:38, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ah. So some HTML does work then? I remember trying some at some point and having it just show up as text. And yeah, I'll work on that logging in thing... I happened to be on Dialup at the time, and was too impatient for the pages to load. Anyway, thanks! --Crazytreeboy 22:15, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Wow this is Easy, but I still need some help Heya Trev, just started like today and completed a build, a few grammer errors, and made a page that was on highly wanted and turned out not to be lol. I need to learn a coupla things like how to redirect searches to ither pages, what the wiki considers to be useful, (like perhaps redirecting pluralized pages to existing singular ones??) how to make pictures from Guild Wars to guildwiki, etc. Anyways lets hope this sig works... (Not a fifty five 06:44, 10 August 2006 (CDT)) Check this out Hey I foinally decided to look at the ad dragon fable that wiki's had for months. Turns out its one of those free online games that, I think, you can like play 5 minutes off and on, those games are cool. I havent rly looked at it much, check it out if you want (Not a fifty five 14:28, 9 September 2006 (CDT)) oh and you'll get a kick outta.. My talk page, particularly the truce that looks almost entirely like the starship truce Crung and I had in ALU (Not a fifty five 02:34, 10 September 2006 (CDT)) :P Sure, now that greven makes a commment, EVERYONE comes to my help now lol. I feel so loved *sniff* (Not a fifty five 23:08, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) :Well, more like I came to the BUILDS help. I knew the nonsense votes were out there, but not so out of hand, Nor that the unfavoring without votes was happening so much. Mostly it's just that you tried to show peoples stupidity by shoving more stupidity down their throat, thinking they'd figure out it's just what they're doing. Greven just showed them every example of stupidity. Much more time consuming, but much less argument causing. There's no denying what he's got there. In your case, everyone got distracted by the bad things you did. And whether or not you did them for a good reason was irrelevant. Different ways to make the same point, really... Man, I swear I've said something like that to you before. --Crazytreeboy 23:12, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Prolly XD Well I'm getting kicked off by family, see ya. And didnt I say I estimated 200? When I did my own list :)(Not a fifty five 23:14, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) ::I wouldn't call it stupidity, up until recently it wasn't necessary to have strict policy and nobody seemed to mind too much. Then a bunch of new guys came in who didn't like how things were being done and one of them used a poor method to show their dislike. I'm not saying the old way was perfect or couldn't be improved. But it makes a lot more sense than the current farce. However things can change for the better, hopefully through discussion we'll reach a point that's preferable for all. --Xasxas256 23:19, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Well, Rough word choice, but, ah. Yeah. Anyway, I do also hope this gets fixed up. ::::I would be surprised if we end up with a process that is preferable to all. Already people have left or threatened to leave because of disagreements. What we will likely end up with is a process that is liked by many and loathed by a few, with the hope that it's the mirror image of the curren tprocess that is liked by a few and loathed by many. 66.90.73.113 23:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) mlar! Get on the talk in Project talk:builds we're discussing which policy is gonna take place. Or make try making a new policy :D Tho I think the double screening, two category, and nomination ideas cover pretty much any good idea for a new policy. (Not a fifty five 12:42, 14 September 2006 (CDT)) Alright, its official. Hand over our guild to someone or just dissolve it if nobody is left. Oh and I rarely ask favors of you, I know you don't like voting, but do put a vote on - Frozen Feet|Frozen feet, you were there when we flawlessed that 3/4 battle. Its about to end up in unfavored, which is just plain silly, the build simply steamrolls everything. Not to mention it's elite, signet of judgment, just became spammable in the recent update, its even BETTER than it was!!(Not a fifty five 12:43, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) WOW Hey trev I figured out how to bypass ANY disable. It's gonna get nerfed soon so lets take advantage of it this weekend and get a zillion gladiator points. I'd say avatar of dwayna would be best dont you? Bored Bored. Lets do something soon before nightfall when we'll be glue to the computer. Also check out my build, link on talk page. Umm.. and check out my guru page :) in ventari sell forums the one saying 50+celestials blah blah. Its mostly stuff for rich people but got some interesting tidbits like silencing bow strings (Not a fifty five 23:40, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) AND.. that test about prot spirit you wanted, found someowhere someone confirming that it does in fact count holy damage as damage correctly (Not a fifty five 23:55, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)